


i am faithful to you, darling

by naiadies



Series: Siken Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadies/pseuds/naiadies
Summary: She loved Athena more than she could love any mortal.





	i am faithful to you, darling

**Author's Note:**

> medusa is bi
> 
> -TRIGGER WARNING- 
> 
> its not explicitly described but poseidon rapes medusa

Medusa has always liked women and men.  
She's a flirt, always batting her eyelashes and swaying her hips towards anyone, but she never actually has sex with them. She leaves before it gets serious or she avoids the ones that look, well, desperate.

So, she doesn't really analyze this one before she goes all in.

Poseidon doesn't really look all that strong. He's a swimmer type of build, and really, they all have a hidden strength somewhere, but nothing really set her off. So, she started flirting.  
It was innocent and didn't look like it was going anywhere.

Until she started walking away.

He had grabbed her wrist tight, yanking her back towards him. She struggled, flailing, until he let go and Medusa was off. Sprinting, tripping on her toga, getting away. But he still caught her, miles away, at Athena’s Temple.

He ripped her dress, yanked her hair, and had his way in the temple.

She sobbed the entire time, and afterward, face dry, she prayed to Athena. She prayed that Athena, with all of her wisdom, would help her, protect her. And Athena answered.

She came to Medusa in the form of a beautiful woman, dark hair braided, white toga draped tastefully across her tan skin. Breathtaking.  
She held Medusa in her arms, hugging like a long lost friend.

“What he took from you was not his to take. He will be punished for this. What I need to know, darling, is if you want me to prevent this from ever happening again?” Athena caressed Medusa’s face like a cracked vase.

“Yes, yes, my lady. I will be forever indebted to you, Athena,” Medusa said breathily as she bowed her head.

“You wish for me to make it impossible for any being to ever do this again?”

“Unless in a situation of true love...yes, my lady,” Medusa looked hopefully into Athena’s eyes.

“Even if it comes at the cost of your outer beauty?”

“Anything!” Medusa cried. Athena nodded.

“Your hair will turn into venomous snakes, scales racing down your neck and back. One look from your eyes will turn anyone you truly do not love, into stone. This will prevent anyone from ever doing this again. Medusa?” She perked up.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Just know, you're beautiful through and through.” And with that, Athena’s form disintegrated into ash that carefully blew away. Medusa heard the hissing of snakes and the spell was in effect.

Medusa’s hair turned into long, scaly snakes, nuzzling into her cheeks and brushing their tongues across her neck affectionately, some wrapping around her arms and hips.

They loved her.

\---

Medusa’s outward appearance was forever changed.  
Her previously pale skin now tanned to flawlessly blend into the scales on her back, neck, and snakes. Her eyes turned a steely grey, though those who saw them were rare. Her freckles darkened and shimmered, like small scales spotting her face, shoulders, and thighs. Her snakes stayed the same length. When she slept, they wound around her hips and arms for comfort. Her canines were sharpened, and some even say her bite is venomous. Medusa’s few lovers say that everyday, everyday she would pray her thanks to Athena.

She loved Athena more than she could love any mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the richard siken bot on twitter   
> "what’s there to be faithful to? I am faithful   
> to you, darling. I say it to the paint."
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
